weirdtendo_double_dose_edition_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Tennis Infinite
This is a Mario Tennis game coming out in 2021. Playable Characters Default * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Toadette * Yoshi * Birdo * Rosalina * Luma * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Shy Guy * Nabbit * Boo * Dry Bones * Hammer Bro. * Magikoopa Unlockable * Spike * Chain Chomp * Cappy * Pauline * Pianta * Plessie * Tostrenan * Glydon * Boom Boom * Dry Bowser * Bullet Bill * Mr. Bizzard * Blooper * Mollusque-Lancuer * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Wiggler * King Bob-omb * TBA Game Modes Adventure Mode Exhibition Like in past installments, exhibition is a basic versus mode where up to 4 players can participate. Players can choose a singles or doubles match. After that, they can choose their character (and partner, for doubles), a court, and what type of game that they can play. The player can also adjust rules in versus match, like setting the numbers of games and sets. CPU difficulty can also be chosen, rankinng from lowest to highest: Novice, Intermediate, Expert, Pro, and Ace. The last two have to be unlocked first. Additionally, there are 3 extra types of games that can be played in Exhibition, shown below. Simple Rules This type of game excludes gimmicky shot types and the energy system, turning it into a normal, basic game of tennis. Other than gameplay changes, this mode's settings remain the same. Ring Shot Here the player must win by hitting the ball through rings that appear over the net. Multiple rings appear, each decreasing in point value as they get bigger. The game is over when time runs out or the goal is achieved. The losing player will give half of their points to the winning player in charge amount. The amount of ring points needed to win ranges from 100, 200, and 500. Item Battle In Item Battle, Item Boxes will appear over the net, and players can hit them to be given special items to help them win against the opponent. There are several items players can use, some being offensive while others are more defensive. Tournament In this mode the player pits against CPU opponents to win a trophy in a cup, like in past games. The higher the cup level, the harder the computers will get. The mode is arranged similarly to Mario Tennis Open's tournament, in which players must have a star ranking to participate in a second set of cups. To do so, they must beat the Champion Cup. However, in the Doubles Tournament, only the character they control earns the star rank. Beating Champion Cup unlocks the Pro difficulty, which is more difficult than Expert, while the Legend Cup unlocks Ace, the most difficult CPU level for Exhibition Mode. Once the player has unlocked a cup, they can play it at any time with any character. As such, characters don't have to clear all three cups to beat the Champion Cup to earn the Star Rank. Like in previous titles, though, computer opponents will not use the hidden characters in Tournament. Additionally, the player can choose to play in Normal Tournaments (no court gimmicks), Simple Tournaments (with simple rules), and Gimmick Tournaments (with court gimmicks). Special Games TBA Extras TBA Tournament Cups World Open * Mushroom Cup * Flower Cup * Star Cup * Champion Cup Star Open * Rainbow Cup * Moonlight Cup * Planet Cup * Legend Cup Bosses * Goomboss * Eyerok * Petey Piranha * Gooper Blooper * Madame Mirage * Major Burrows * Motley Bossblob * Cookatiel * Mecha-Bowser * TBA Courts * Mushroom Stadium (Hard, Clay, Grass, Night.) * Royal Garden * New Donk City * Yoshi's Tropical Jungle * Piranha Plant Sewers * Delfino Plaza * Mt. Volabono * Daisy Cruiser * Shiveria Town * Mirage Mansion * Birdo's Runway Court * Dragon Temple * Bowser's Castle * Comet Observatory * TBA Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Sports Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2021 Games